Tyler Lockwood
Tyler Lockwood is a main character who is a hybrid and plays for the football team at Mystic Falls High School. He was a werewolf until becoming the first successful hybrid after Klaus. He is the son of Richard Lockwood and Carol Lockwood, and the nephew of Mason Lockwood who was a werewolf. He was initially portrayed to be arrogant, selfish and a bully. But after triggering the family curse that turned him into a werewolf, he has learned to tone his behavior down. Before this revelation, he was referred to many times as a "dick," by both Matt Donovan and Jeremy Gilbert. He is shown to have an athletic build, and great strength as a human. He also has a short temper and becomes angry very easily. He didn't understand why he behaved the way he did, until Mason came to visit after Richard Lockwood's death. Tyler is a member of the Lockwood Family. History After discovering that the werewolf gene runs through his family, Tyler was scared to become a werewolf himself and his fears became true when he accidentally killed Sarah and triggered the curse. Caroline Forbes a vampire who wasn't his friend, offered her support to him, helping him through his first transformation and preparation for his new life. Tyler eventually fell for Caroline, but questioned their relationship when Jules, another werewolf and Mason's friend, told him that Caroline and two other vampires, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, killed Mason. Finding out that this was true, Tyler felt betrayed and leaned towards the werewolf brethren. He hesitated to help Caroline when she and the Salvatore's were at the brink of death, which hurt her, causing her cut off their friendship. He was the one who revealed Mason's plan to break the curse to Jules and her boyfriend Brady. He then helps them find the moonstone and the doppelgänger. Stefan reveals to Tyler that Jules and Brady had lied to him and that Elena would die in the ritual to break the curse. He releases Stefan who kills Brady before he can capture Elena during which time the rest of the pack is killed by Elijah. He then decides to leave town with Jules, the only survivor, with a promise that she wouldn't lie to him anymore. After receiving a phone call from his mother telling him that she had an accident and was in the hospital, Tyler and Jules returned to Mystic Falls. They were both captured by Maddox and Greta Martin, witches working for Klaus, and were to be used in the sacrifice that would make Klaus a vampire/werewolf hybrid. Tyler and Caroline, who had also been captured for the sacrifice ritual, were rescued by Damon, who was later bitten by Tyler during his transformation. Tyler and Caroline eventually start a relationship, which becomes rocky when he becomes Klaus's first successful hybrid. His life made much easier with the transformation and Tyler becomes very respectful of Klaus, trying to sabotage his friends' plots against him. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Tyler Lockwood/Season 1|Season One Tyler Lockwood/Season 2|Season Two Tyler Lockwood/Season 3|Season Three Tyler Lockwood/Season 4|Season Four Tyler Lockwood/Season 5|Season Five ---- Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Caroline is finishing packing up things she will take to Whitmore College, speaking on the phone with Tyler. She is also preparing everything for his arrival; since she assumes he will soon join her, Bonnie and Elena at college. Later, Caroline receives a voice mail from Tyler which tells her that he can't return to her because he is still helping a pack of wolves in Tennessee, and she begins to cry sadly. In True Lies, Elena asks Caroline for Tyler to which she replies that he has deferring from enrolling and deferring from returning her phone calls, so deferring she from having sex with him ever again. Later Caroline puts a ice on the face of Jesse to help with his inflammation after Damon hits him, He begins to flirt with her but Caroline tells him she has a boyfriend, Jesse asks where is he, to which she responds he's supposed to be there and that he deferred a semester, they have a long conversation and she continues to hold the ice on his face. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Tyler appears after being a long time away for the funeral of Bonnie, Caroline runs into his arms and they embrace. In Monster's Ball, Personality |-|Untriggered Werewolf= In the beginning of series, Tyler had a very aggressive, arrogant and selfish personality. He showed this many times for example when he had fights with Jeremy Gilbert over his girlfriend Vicki Donovan. Tyler behaved like this because of his werewolf gene. In Season 2, when his uncle Mason came to town, he learned how to control his anger and tone down his behavior. But after discovering that his family carried the werewolf gene, Tyler was scared to become a werewolf himself. |-|Werewolf= His fears came true when he accidentally killed Sarah and triggered the curse. Tyler felt guilty for killing Sarah and when he discovered Caroline Forbes is a vampire they became friends and she helped him get through with his first transformation but he almost killed her when he was a wolf but she came back when he was back in human form. After this she became his friend then girlfriend. |-|Hybrid= When Tyler became a hybrid he started being his old self and he became very loyal to Klaus because he took the pain of transformation. In season 4 we see a new Tyler, this Tyler puts his friends and family before himself and really cares about Caroline, in Memorial He showed great sacrifice and bravery in Pastor's funeral when he interrupted the chant and stood on the stage to get the hunter's attention and give his friends especially Elena a chance to escape from Connor's trap . Physical Appearance Tyler has tanned skin, short black hair and dark brown eyes. His height is about 5'9. Tyler has a muscular and toned body. Like all werewolves, his eyes will turn yellow when he becomes very angry. In his werewolf form, Tyler's fur is black and his eyes are yellow. In human form, Tyler often wears black jeans with a t-shirt and a jacket. On special occasions, such as parties, he wears a black suit. In Season 2, he starts wearing leather jackets. His style has matured over the course of the series, using darker colors looking much more attractive. Relationships Richard Lockwood Tyler and his dad never had a good relationship, because he was a horrible parent and treated him poorly. On several occasions, Richard intervened because Tyler did something in public where Richard felt ashamed of him. When Tyler and got into a fight at a Career Night at Mystic Falls High School, Richard and Alaric stopped it, and Richard brought the two of them outside. Tyler's dad tried to get the two of them to fight each other, even though they didn't want to fight any longer. Tyler's dad also had a talk with him when Tyler got into a fight with Matt, where he then pulled Tyler to the side and hit him and told Tyler "That is the last time you ever embarrass this family again". On Founder's Day, Richard was angry at Tyler for not going home when he was asked to. This could be a reflection of his concern for Tyler's safety during the rounding up of the vampires or it could be his dislike when his son disobeys him. Richard then grabbed Tyler by the arm, and says to his son "If I tell you to do something you do it". Tyler then tells him to get off, showing that he has finally stood up to his father and that he has had enough of his father`s controlling attitude. During his father's funeral, Jeremy Gilbert comes in to Tyler`s father's study to comfort Tyler, but Tyler rebuffs his attempts and acknowledges that his father was a 'dick',and that he knew his father's shortcomings. After the funeral he revealed to his mother that he had always hated his father for treating him poorly. After Richard's death, Matt Donovan made fun of Tyler's dad and poured alcohol over his picture. Tyler gets angry; possibly displaying some concern over his father. Tyler never talks about his father after this, perhaps because he doesn't want to be reminded of what kind of person his father was, and maybe to forget about him completely. ---- Carol Lockwood Tyler seems to have grown up with a distant, but somewhat positive relationship with his mother. It is only after the death of his father that Carol began to have a closer relationship with her son. When Mason Lockwood disappeared once again, Carol informed Tyler that "I guess it's just you and me now." Although he doesn't show it very well, Tyler is clearly fond of his mother, even returning to town after her accident. ---- Caroline Forbes When Tyler triggered his curse, Caroline Forbes wanted to help him. Though Damon demanded her not to be his friend, she did. Tyler once asked whether she is a werewolf, Caroline laughed and said she is a vampire after a skirmish. When the first Full Moon came, Caroline helps him through the first transformation and it seems they form a special bond. The two become closer and eventually began a romantic relationship. Due to Klaus falling in love with Caroline, their relationship has become strained.Klaus promised that he will kill Tyler and Caroline pleased Klaus to let him live.Klaus told her to tell Tyler to leave town and hide which after a painful goodbye he did. They leave each vowing that they will find a way to be together again. Tyler returns in For Whom the Bell Tolls, and they break up in Monster's Ball. Ending their relationship permanetly. ---- Other Relationships * Tyler and Vicki (Ex-Girlfriend) * Klaus, Caroline and Tyler (Former Love Triangle) * Tyler and Matt (Friends) * Jeremy and Tyler (Former Enemies/Allies) * Tyler and Klaus (Enemies) * Tyler and Hayley (Ex-Friends) * Elena and Tyler (Friends) Powers and Abilities *'Transformation Control '- Hybrids have the ability to transform at will and anytime that they desire. This makes them able to avoid obligatory turning during full moons. They can also perform partial transformations such as showing their wolf-eyes and teeth. *'Mind Compulsion '- Hybrids can compel the minds of humans. *'Werewolf Bite '-Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires, but the hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. Werewolf venom is always accessible to them as opposed to their werewolf counterparts who can use it only when transformed. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement '- Hybrids are capable of using their wolf features to supplement their abilities. *'Claws '- Hybrids can grow claws from their nails, even well they are still in their human forms, it is unknown how sharp a hybrid claws are, well klaus was still in tyler's body, it was shows that a hybrid's claws is sharp enough, to penetrate a hybrid's very durable skin, and is able to rip another hybrid's heart out. *'Heightened Senses '- Hybrids have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of vampires, werewolves and humans. *'Dream Manipulation '- Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like vampires. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapping in dreams. *'Emotional Control '- Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions. They can turn off their humanity. *'Immortality '- Hybrids stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid becomes immune to all conventional illnesses, diseases, virus and infection and therefore will live forever unless they are killed due to a weapon, weakness or methods that might kill a normal vampire or werewolf. *'Healing Factor '- Given their joint vampire and werewolf heritage, a hybrid's ability to recover from injury is far greater than those of either individual parent species. *'Super Speed '- Hybrids are faster than any werewolf or some vampires. Hybrids can use this abilities in human and wolf form. This appears to be one of Tyler's more pronounced traits as a Hybrid, able to take advantage of Klaus' five second headstart. *'Super Strength '- Hybrids are much stronger than werewolves or vampires, but because of their vampire heritage their abilities get stronger with age, just like vampires and werewolves. Their wolf form will boast their power due to the werewolf side. A newly turned hybrid can go toe-to-toe with a 163-170 year old vampire such as Damon, who was on the verge of dying at the hands of Ray Sutton until Stefan saved him. *'Super Agility '- Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Daytime Walking' - Since hybrids are capable of consuming food other than blood due to their werewolf heritage, they do not have the weaknesses regarding sunlight nature caused vampires to suffer from. They can move around during the day and in the sun without the use a day walking ring. *'Immunity to Silver '- Due to their werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect a hybrid. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. *'Lie Detection '- ''Due to their werewolf heritage, hybrids can sense if someone is lying to them or not. Weaknesses *'Gilbert Device '- A hybrid can be affected by the Gilbert device. *'Vervain '- Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. *'Wolfsbane - Hybrids are affected to wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. *Uninvited Invitation - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *Magic '- Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode.Devices created by witches can also be used as a weapon. *'Decapitation '- The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Hybrid Bloodline '- Hybrids who were turned by Klaus who turned others will die if Klaus is killed with the White Oak Stake. *'Heart Extraction '- The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Hunter's Curse '- If a hybrid kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. Appearances Season 1 *Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade '' *''Rose'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' (Voice Only) *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' (possessed by Klaus at the end of the episode) Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' (possessed by Klaus till the end of the episode) *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Bring It On'' (Voice Only) *''Pictures of You'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (Voice Only) *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' The Originals *TBA }} Name *"Tyler" comes from an English surname, meaning "tiler of roofs". As a first name, it became popular after the 1980s. Behind the scenes *The casting call was: "18 years old, athletic, cocky, attractive, and a bit of a jerk, he's an alpha male who demonstratively marks his territory (i.e. Vicki) every chance he gets, particularly in front of Jeremy. Tyler can't resist needling Matt about the fact that Elena seems to be falling for the new guy, Stefan... Novels Tyler Smallwood is a character in The Vampire Diaries novel series. Tyler is an eighteen year old who was born and raised in the supernatural town of Fell's Church, Virginia. He is a werewolf resident within the town. Tyler is the son of Mr. and Mrs. Smallwood, as well as the cousin of Caleb Smallwood. Tyler's best friend is Dick Carter, who plays on the high school football team with him. Klaus helped him trigger his werewolf gene by assisting him in killing Sue Carson and feeding him her blood. He later had sex with, or possibly raped, Caroline Forbes, his ex-girlfriend, which made her pregnant with a child. Though he was presumably unaware of this, he fled the town after Klaus's death. Tyler is currently in a relationship with Caroline and he is raising their twin children, Lucas and Brianne together. * In the novels, Tyler's surname is "Smallwood" and he turns into a werewolf with the help of Klaus (Sue Carson is sacrificed in a ritual of blood). In the series, Tyler turns into a werewolf with the intervention of Katherine. * Tyler Smallwood and Caroline were allied against Elena and Stefan. In the series, Tyler and Matt were allied against Stefan but then Matt learns to accept Stefan and approves of Stefan and his relationship with Elena. Caroline helps Tyler with the death of Sarah and the werewolf transformation. * Tyler's family are direct descendants of the Smallwoods that were present at the founding of Fell's Church. * Tyler Smallwood has jet black hair, pale skin, very dark eyes. He is described to be very tall (6'3"" to 6'7") with a broad, husky and muscular physique. * Tyler Smallwood is much taller and and twice as broad then Stefan. On the show, Stefan is taller then Tyler. * Stefan saves Elena from Tyler Smallwood sexually assaulting her. Tyler has been antagonistic towards Stefan and Elena ever since. * One of Tyler's descendents was named Jacob Smallwood, Jacob was also a werewolf and passed on the werewolf gene after he was bitten by a wolf. * Tyler has a cousin named Caleb Smallwood. * Tyler Smallwood has twins (werewolves) with Caroline, but in the series, Caroline is converted into a vampire by Damon and Katherine intervention. She was not related to Tyler until the episode Masquerade. * Tyler is one of the two antagonists of "The Awakening" and "The Struggle", eventually becomes a recurring character in "The Fury" and finally a minor antagonist of "Dark Reunion". * Tyler Smallwood does not appear in the trilogies "The Return Series" and "The Hunters Series". Trivia * Out of all the main characters he has missed the most episodes the other being Jenna. * Both in the books and series he has a relationship with Caroline. * He didn't appear in five episodes in a row in season two, beating Bonnie, who missed four episodes in a row in season one. * He's the only main character throughout the series as a whole, who misses the most episodes in large gaps and has the most absences, even Alaric who was introduced mid-way through season 1, has appeared in more episodes than Tyler. * In the series, it was unknown that Lockwoods have werewolf gene until'' Bad Moon Rising. But it was hinted in ''The Turning Point. After the scene Tyler hit Jeremy, he asked him "What is your problem, man?" when a full moon can be seen in the sky, explaining his aggressive behaviors. * Tyler has interacted with all the main characters, except Jenna. * Tyler is the only living main character who was never been bitten by a vampire. * He was turned into a Hybrid in The Reckoning. * Tyler is the first successfully created hybrid, due to drinking a sample of doppelgänger's blood during his transition. * Before discovering the bloodline of the main characters, the only one of the protagonists who would have died if Klaus was destroyed, would be Tyler. In the books, after the Klaus' defeat, Tyler escapes and does not return to town. * Tyler is the first main vampire/hybrid character of the series to form a sire bond to his sire (Klaus). * Tyler is the first werewolf/hybrid character to have his venom extracted. *After Kimberley submitted to him, all hybrids present kneel to him, acknowledging him as their Alpha. *After Carol's death, Tyler is the fourth orphan shown in the series after Elena, Jeremy and April. *Tyler is the only successful hybrid to be shown in wolf form, as seen in After School Special. *Tyler has showed his wolf form more than any other werewolf/hybrid in the series. *Tyler returns for the prom for Caroline (4x19 Pictures of You) Episode Absence Season One * In Season 1 Tyler doesn't appear in 11 episodes: **''You're Undead to Me, **Lost Girls, **162 Candles, **History Repeating, **Bloodlines, **Unpleasantville, **Children of the Damned, **A Few Good Men, **There Goes the Neighborhood, **Miss Mystic Falls'' and **''Blood Brothers.'' Season Two * In Season 2 Tyler doesn't appear in 7 episodes: **''Katerina, **The Dinner Party, **The House Guest, **Know Thy Enemy, **The Last Dance, **Klaus'' and **''As I Lay Dying.'' Season Three * In Season 3 Tyler doesn't appear in 7 episodes: **''Ghost World, **Ordinary People, **Bringing Out The Dead, **All My Children, **1912, **Break On Through'' and **''The Murder of One''. Season Four * In Season 4 Tyler doesn't appear in 10 episodes: **''The Five, **Catch Me If You Can, **A View To A Kill, **Stand By Me, **Because the Night, **American Gothic, **''The Originals'', **''She's Come Undone, **The Walking Dead'' and **''Graduation''.' Season Five * In Season 5 Tyler doesn't appear in 2 episodes so far: **True Lies'' **''Original Sin'' }} Tropes *Abusive Parents - Richard Lockwood *And I Must Scream - Before being turned into a hybrid by Klaus, Tyler had to change into a werewolf each full moon after triggering the curse. The process initially took hours to complete its excruciating transition. Also can be said for what he needed to do to break the sire bond to Klaus. *He is introduced as a Jerk Jock, with a VERY short temper. *Freudian Excuse: On season 1 we believe his behavior is due to his very aggressive father. *But in season 2 we learn it's because of Lycantropy - He is a latent Werewolf. *Like many Involuntary Shapeshifters , his transformation into werewolf are VERY PAINFUL. *Mr Fanservice - winds up naked after transforming back from werewolf. Unlike Hulk he does not have Magic Pants. *By the end of Season 2 he has morphed into a Jerk with a Heart of Gold. *In We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, when all the hybrids submit to him as their Alpha, it was his Awesome Moment of Crowning. *By coincidence, that was also his Crowning Moment of Awesome! Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- |} References Gallery See also it:Tyler Lockwood Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Lockwood Family Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Undead Category:The Originals Characters